1. Field of the Invention
Refrigerating apparatus having means for reducing the pressure of liquid refrigerant from the condenser into the evaporator is generally classified in Class 62, Subclass 115.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,260 issued to C. B. Boles on Nov. 22, 1938, there is disclosed a refrigerating apparatus which includes a fixed restrictor connected between the output of a condenser and the input of a heat exchanger, and a second restrictor coupled between the output of the heat exchanger and the input of an evaporator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,854 issued to T. E. Carpenter on Jan. 29, 1949, there is described a refrigerant expander which includes a capillary tube and a manually operable member. The operable member is connected to the outlet end of the capillary tube for adjustably throttling the pressure of the refrigerant passing into the evaporator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,099 issued to A. S. Cumming on July 14, 1953, there is described a capillary tube assembly for refrigerators in which the capillary tube is completely enclosed within an outer tube. One end of the capillary tube is connected to an evaporator inlet, and a fitting is secured to the other end of the capillary tube and is provided with a fluid flow passage therethrough communicating with the capillary tube.